howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark (Books)
Sharks are fish occasionally mentioned in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Description Sharks are a large group of fish belonging to the Superorder Selachimorpha. They are commonly known for their sleek shape, characteristic dorsal fin, and predatory nature. Physiologically, sharks are characterized by a skeleton made of cartilage rather than bone, five to seven gill slits, and pectoral fins not connected to their heads. Though there is a wide range of morphology and species, overall sharks have changed very little since their first appearance in the fossil record in the Ordovician period about 450 million years ago. Similar to a cat, sharks have a tapetum lucidum in their eyes that reflects light in dark environments, increasing their sight in dark light conditions. Some species also have a nictitating membrane, or third eyelid, also similar to cats. Like many non-fish vertebrates, sharks can also dilate their pupils. Dogfish are a Family of sharks (Squalidae) with a typical 'shark' appearance, but are unique in that they produce a venom coating their dorsal spines. Function In the Book series, sharks are mentioned as a descriptor for behavior and appearance. There is mention if Toothless catching a dogfish, suggesting that sharks may be eaten by dragons. In real life, sharks are eaten by humans, and used for their hides as well. They are also kept in public aquariums and zoos. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Toothless is compared to a shark for his ruthlessness as a dragon. When being trained to catch fish, Toothless brings Hiccup mackerel and a dogfish. Sharks are also mentioned when describing the overpowering smell of the Green Death's breath: The Green Death is also referred to as a shark by Thuggory: How to Be a Pirate Hiccup's first sword, a Swiftpoint Scaremaker, has a hilt that resembles a Hammerhead shark. Sharks are mentioned again when Alvin describes loosing his hand. The Outcast ship, the ''Hammerhead is described as having "a sail curved like a shark's fin". Many of the Outcasts themselves "had filed their teeth into sharp little points, like the teeth of a shark." ''How to Speak Dragonese Shark eyeballs appear on the Fat Consul's menu. Sharks are also extensively referenced when comparing a particular shark-like dragon species called the Sharkworm. Though both have a characteristic dorsal fin, a shark's is smooth-edged while a Sharkworm's is serrated. Sharks are also used for comparison - again - to describe a dragon's temperament. As a kidnapped Hiccup and Fishlegs sail into Fort Sinister with their kidnappers, ''"they sailed through the open gates, right into the heart of the Fortress, and the doors shutting behind them were like the closing of a shark's mouth." ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse'' During Old Wrinkly's telling of "The Story of Norbert's the Nutjob's Father and the Doomfang", Bigjob realizes he is being followed back from America by something enormous. Later on in the epilogue of Book 4, an older Hiccup recounts that something large like a whale or shark was following his own ship. It turned out to be the very same Doomfang, but instead followed Hiccup and his ship like a guardian angel. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:Human Food